


Voor altijd begint vanaf nu...

by Lilo_93



Series: Liefde is overal. [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Celebrations, Champagne, Eventual Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Max ziet Charles na de overwinning van Monza. Een bekentenis en veel lieve momentjes.





	Voor altijd begint vanaf nu...

Daar staat hij dan. Mijn kampioen. Hij heeft Monza gewonnen. En het was een terechte overwinning. Al word er gezegd van niet. Ik sta met de rest van de jongens bij het podium. Zijn ogen vinden die van mij. Ik maak een kus beweging met mijn mond die alleen voor hem is. Hij bloost. Samen met Lewis en Valtteri maakt hij een feestje op het podium. Pierre slaat van achter zijn armen om mij heen. "Ga je vandaag bekennen wat je voor hem voelt." "Ja dat verdient hij nu wel." Ik trek Pierre dichter tegen mij aan. "Als je dat dan doet, gaan we samen met Stoffel en Charles over een paar maanden samen naar Nederland en daar in je privé huisje genieten van een weekje samen." "Dat klinkt als een goed idee, ik geloof dat het tijd is voor de liefde." Ik draai mij om in de hug en sla mijn armen om Pierre heen. "Jullie hebben hem weer trots gemaakt." Ik veeg snel de tranen van de wang van Pierre. "Ga je vanavond nog naar Stoffel toe." "Ja Stoffel komt mij straks ophalen en daarna zijn we vier dagen bij hem." 

Alex en ik doen nog een media rondje. Ik loop naar de kamer van Ferarri. Ik weet dat Charles elk moment kan komen. Ik ga op de bank liggen en sluit mijn ogen. Drie uur later voel ik een lichaam naast mij. Ik draai mij om en zie de ogen van Charles stralen. Ik trek hem tegen mij aan en ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. We kijken elkaar verliefd aan. "Ik ben zo trots op je." "Ik had liever een podium gedeeld Max." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Nee, jij hoorde op het podium te staan zonder mij." Hij kijkt mij nerveus aan. Ik druk heel voorzichtig mijn lippen op zijn mond. Hij kust mij heel voorzichtig terug. Zijn armen vinden mijn middel. Mijn armen vinden zijn nek. Ook onze benen vinden elkaar. We rollen om. Hij ligt nu half op mij. Ik kan het amper geloven. "Mijn kampioen." "Mijn droom." Ik bloos een beetje. Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Wel waar Max, jij bent degene voor wie ik leef." "Na al die jaren zijn we toch samen." "Jij en ik horen samen te zijn."

"Wat zijn je plannen voor vandaag en morgen." Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Ga met mij mee naar een plek die ik alleen ken." "Wat bedoel je daar mee." "Geen media, even helemaal niks, Alleen jij en ik voor 4 dagen." "Dat klinkt perfect." Ik ga rechtop zitten. Charles legt zijn hoofd op mijn schouder. "Wat had ik nu graag Jules hier gehad." "Hij is hier Charles, hij leeft in onze harten." Ik druk mijn lippen op zijn mond. De deur gaat open. Christian en Mattia staan in de deuropening. Charles en ik blozen direct. Ze schudden lachend hun hoofd. "Hoe wist je dat ik hier was." "Nou alle andere coureurs zijn een feestje aan het bouwen behalve jij en Charles dus je was niet bij Red Bull te vinden dus het was zeker dat je hier was." Charles laat mijn voorzichtig los maar ik hou hem tegen. Ik trek hem op mijn schoot. "Mattia, dit hadden we moeten weten." "Ergens was het heel duidelijk al in het begin van het jaar Christian." Christian en Mattia gaan op de stoelen zitten die er staan. "Wat zijn nu de plannen." "Vier dagen samen weg en daarna gewoon weer aan de bak, voorlopig willen we dit geheim houden." "Wat jullie ook beslissen, we staan achter jullie keuze." Christiaan knikt. Charles kijkt mij verliefd aan. Ik zoen hem. Ik kan nu eindelijk tonen wat ik voel voor hem.

"Tot over 5 dagen jongens, we verwachten jullie beide in Londen voor een gesprek." "Bedankt Christian en Mattia." Ze schudden lachend hun hoofd. "Op naar mijn favoriete plek." Ik pak de hand van Charles vast. Een kwartier later staan we bij zijn auto. Mijn spullen liggen al in zijn auto. Hij leunt tegen de auto aan. "Jij en ik horen wel bij elkaar." Charles kust mij. "Vraagje, kent Pierre toevallig deze plek ook." Charles kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Wat bedoel je daar mee." Ik haal mijn schouders op. We stappen de auto in. Ik laat Charles zijn ding doen. Wanneer we bij het huis aankomen zie ik de auto van Stoffel staan. "Wacht natuurlijk weten Pierre en Stoffel van deze plek." We zijn ergens ver in de bergen van Italië. Charles kruipt op mijn schoot. "Wat wil je straks gaan doen." "Een lang warm bad nemen met jou en ontspannen, ik kan aan je zien dat je heel erg moe bent." Hij knikt verlegen. We zoenen een tijdje. Hij duwt mijn stoel naar achteren. We liggen in zijn auto. Hij lacht. Zijn ogen stralen. Waar heb ik hem aan verdient.

We kruipen de auto uit. Ik pak de koffers. Charles doet de deur open van het huisje. Ik kijk over zijn schouder naar binnen. Het ziet er prachtig uit. Ik hoor geluiden uit de keuken. We lopen samen naar de keuken. Daar zien we een verliefde Stoffel en Pierre pasta eten. Ze hebben niks door. Stoffel duwt Pierre tegen het aanrecht. "Hoi jongens." Ze draaien zich om. "Hoi, o ik was helemaal vergeten dat jij hier ook zou zijn." "Maakt niks uit, is het goed als Max en ik de zolder gebruiken." "Natuurlijk, het bad is van jou en Max." "Zin in wat pasta." "Klinkt lekker." Charles warmt de pasta op terwijl ik met Stoffel aan het bijkletsen ben. Ik heb hem al een tijdje niet gezien. We zitten een paar minuten later met een glas wijn en pasta aan de keukentafel. Charles en ik delen een bord pasta. Ik voel mij zo gelukkig als ik hem zie lachen.

Wanneer het 9 uur is besluiten Charles en ik dat we een privé momentje verdienen. Ik volg Charles naar boven. Hij opent de deur van de kamer. Ik zie een tweepersoonsbed staan en een wit prachtig bad. Vanuit het raam heb je een prachtig uitzicht op de bergen van Italië. Ik trek Charles in mijn armen. We zoenen heel langzaam. Hij duwt mij naar het bed. We gaan liggen. We zoenen. Het word steeds intiemer. "Kom, laten we genieten van dat bad." Charles en ik kleden ons uit. Ik ga als eerste in het bad zitten. Charles komt voor mij zitten. Hij legt zijn hoofd tegen mijn borst aan. We kijken elkaar verliefd aan en zoenen weer. Ik wil hem zoveel vertellen. Vertellen waarom ik voor hem ben gevallen. Maar nu is dat niet belangrijk. We hebben elkaar gevonden en dat is het belangrijkste. Hij draait zich om. Zijn lippen vinden die van mij weer. We snakken beide naar meer. Ik schreeuw het zowat uit van verlangen naar hem toe. Ik word zowat gek van binnen. Ik voel zijn handen over mijn lichaam.

Hij kijkt mij vragend aan. Ik hoef niet na te denken over het volgende moment. Ik trek hem op mijn schoot. Onze heupen beginnen te bewegen. Ik hoor hem snakken naar adem. "Please Max, laat mij je zien hoeveel ik naar je verlang." Ik druk mijn lippen in zijn nek. Ik laat hem zijn moment met mij hebben. We komen beide klaar op hetzelfde moment. Hij kust mij verliefd. Mijn hoofd leunt tegen zijn hoofd. Zijn ogen stralen. Die van mij denk ik ook. "Jij maakt mij de gelukkigste persoon op de wereld." Ik laat het water weglopen en spoel ons beide af. We wassen elkaar. We zoenen meer. We zijn jong en verliefd. Ik stap als eerste uit bad en pak een handdoek en sla die om hem heen. Hij slaat de handdoek om ons beide. Hij duwt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. Zijn 2 overwinningen zijn zo belangrijk voor ons beide. Ik ben zo trots op hem. We gaan op het bed liggen. "Wat wil je morgen doen." "Uitslapen en een bank dagje." "Films kijken en knuffelen." "Beste manier om een dag na de overwinning door te brengen." Ik trek de deken over ons heen. Hij kruipt direct in mijn armen.

We worden een paar uur later wakker samen. Hij kust mij. Ik kus hem terug. "Ontbijten en daarna netflix." "Ik wil je eerst nog wat vertellen." Ik kruip uit bed en pak mijn tas. Ik haal er een zakje uit. Ik geef het zakje aan Charles. Hij opent die. In het zakje zit een armband. "Is dit voor mij." "Ja, ik wou die eigenlijk begin dit jaar al geven om je geluk te wensen, ik ben jaren geleden voor je keihard gevallen, je bent mijn zon, mijn leven mijn droom." "Meen je dat serieus." "Jij en ik zijn als water en vuur maar we horen bij elkaar. Hij laat zich vallen in mijn schoot. We zoenen, we vrijen, we maken liefde. "Charles, Max zijn jullie al wakker." Ik laat hem kort los. "Ja we zijn wakker." "Straks samen ontbijten en daarna die serie van Elite kijken." "Strak plan, we zijn er over een half uurtje." "Zie jullie zo." Charles begint te lachen. Wanneer hij straalt is hij op zijn mooist. We wassen ons en kleden ons daarna in comfy kleding.

Stoffel en Pierre hebben beide een blauwe fleece broek aan met een rode trui. "Ja wij zijn van die cliche stellen." Charles en Stoffel maken het ontbijt klaar, nou ja eerder de lunch. We gaan met ze alle op de bank zitten. We kijken tv, eten lekkere dingen en genieten van elkaars gezelschap. Pierre en Stoffel vertellen leuke vertellen over vroeger. Charles is helemaal ontspannen. Ik zou dat we vaker dit soort momenten kunnen hebben. Wakker worden naast elkaar en lieve momenten hebben samen.

De dagen gaan te snel voorbij. We hebben gezwommen. We hebben gesport. We hebben heel lang uitgeslapen. We hebben liggen vrijen op het kleed in de kamer. Stoffel en Pierre waren boven op onze kamer. Opeens waren onze kleren uit en snakte beide naar adem. We hebben veel kunnen praten over allerlei dingen. Maar het belangrijkste was dat we samen waren. De ochtend van ons vertrek staat Charles nog een tijdje in de slaapkamer. "We komen hier snel terug, dan alleen ons twee en kunnen we weer genieten samen." Charles draait zich om. "Op naar Londen." We reizen Pierre en Stoffel die kant op. Christian en Mattia staan al op ons te wachten bij het Aston Martin Red Bull gebouw. We bespreken allerlei dingen. Mattia stelt zelfs voor dat Charles en ik het beste kunnen gaan samen wonen. Charles heeft direct ja op dat idee gezegd. Christian stelde voor dat we samen gaan trainen en het beste uit elkaar proberen te halen. Op de baan zullen we strijden voor de 1ste plek maar daar buiten is het hij en ik.

Aan het einde van de dag zitten Charles en ik bij mij thuis op het bed. We hebben samen met Mattia en Christian wat gegeten. Ze gunnen het ons beide heel erg en dat is super fijn om te beleven. Charles heeft zijn favoriete shorts aan en shirt. Morgen gaan we zijn spullen halen voor mijn appartement hier in Londen en leggen we een deel van mijn spullen bij hem thuis. Het is tijd voor onze toekomst. Charles zit tussen mijn benen. We kijken de race terug en geven elkaar feedback. Hij zet mijn laptop weg en draait zich om. "Ik hou van je Max, mijn super Max." Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. "Ik zou Lando dat nummer moeten verbieden." "Moet je niet, je bent super Max, de jongen die mijn hart heeft gestolen een paar jaar geleden." Ik rol ons om en duw hem tegen het matras. We kijken elkaar aan. Ik veeg de haren uit zijn gezicht. "Voor altijd begin nu okay." Ik trek de deken over ons heen. Morgen is er een nieuwe dag. Maar deze dag sluit ik af met de liefste van de wereld.


End file.
